White Lotus
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Di sinilah semuanya yang baru dimulai. Kehidupan baru, asam-manis kehidupan yang baru pun telah siap dikecap. Apa saja yang akan terjadi setelah diselenggarakannya pernikahan Sang Hokage dan Sang Pewaris Souke? / Canon / 3rd part of WHITE trilogy / [Chapter 1]
1. Prologue

.

* * *

.

**White Lotus**

_(third part of White trilogy)_

.

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__. I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, T, Adventure/Romance

© kazuka, september 15th, 2013

.

.

_"Di sinilah semuanya yang baru dimulai. Kehidupan baru, asam-manis kehidupan yang baru pun telah siap dikecap. Apa saja yang akan terjadi setelah diselenggarakannya pernikahan Sang Hokage dan Sang Pewaris Souke?"_

.

* * *

.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Desember tahun ini ia akan berusia dua puluh tahun. Rambut biru lembutnya kini telah melebihi tengah punggung, panjang menjuntai ke pinggang dan sekarang ia lebih suka mengikatnya jika sedang terlibat dalam sebuah misi besar.

Dia sedang kerepotan memindahkan beberapa barang pajangan dari ruang utama menuju ruang lain yang terletak di bagian agak belakang dari rumah keluarga ini. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat tinggi-tinggi dan sesekali ia mengelap keringat yang membasahi kening serta poninya.

"Hanabi, tolong bersihkan kamarku sekali lagi, ya?" pintanya lembut pada sang adik, "Bibi Yuko memintamu untuk memastikannya lagi bahwa ruang itu benar-benar bersih."

"Baik, _neesan_," Hanabi menurut dan menyambut sapu yang diberikan Hinata padanya.

"Shi, dimana kau taruh bunga yang harusnya ditaruh di sini? Dipasang sekarang saja, ya?" ia beralih perhatian pada salah satu keponakannya—yang sebenarnya sedikit lebih tua darinya dan menunjuk bagian bingkai pintu depan.

"Sebentar, Hinata-_san_, kutaruh di kamarku, takut adik akan memainkannya. Kuambil dulu, ya."

Hinata mengangguk. Wow, malam ini semuanya begitu repot, ya? Padahal anggota keluarga Hyuuga banyak, tapi kenapa 'pekerjaan' ini tidak selesai-selesai bahkan saat H-1 dari acara?

"Hinata-_sama_, kenapa kau ikut menyiapkannya juga? Biar kami yang bekerja."

**. . .**

Namanya Hyuuga Neji. Satu tahun lebih tua dari Hinata dan setiap kali ia memikirkan tentang kehidupannya, ia selalu bersyukur. Kesempatan kedua adalah keberuntungan terbesar yang pernah ia miliki.

Setelah satu kali 'terbunuh' dalam perang, ia mendapatkan kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk menjalani hidup karena jurus jitu. Bukan, bukan semacam jurus yang dimiliki Nagato untuk menghidupkan kembali orang-orang yang dibunuh dengan _Rinnegan_—tapi ini adalah sebuah pengembangan jurus medis yang luar biasa yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade dan Shizune.

Energi kehidupan dari _Hokage_ Pertama yang tersimpan dalam tubuh Juubi bisa mereka ubah menjadi nyawa kehidupan untuk orang-orang yang terbunuh dalam perang. Tidak semua korban bisa diselamatkan dengan jurus ini—namun Neji adalah termasuk yang beruntung.

Namun, bukan berarti tanpa konsekuensi. Ia bisa tetap hidup, tetapi dengan keadaan tubuh yang lebih lemah dari sebelumnya—yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk menjadi _jounin_ kembali dan ... yah, mau tidak mau ia hanya menjadi penjaga internal keluarga Hyuuga dan tidak bisa bekerja keras dalam misi-misi seperti sebelumnya lagi.

"Hinata-_sama_, kenapa kau ikut menyiapkannya juga? Biar kami yang bekerja."

"Aku tidak mungkin merepotkan kalian," senyum Hinata pada sepupu yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri itu, "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh kelelahan. Acaranya diadakan besok."

"Tidak apa," Hinata menaiki sebuah bangku kecil, dan menempatkan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang baru diberikan oleh keponakannya tadi. "Naruto-_kun_ juga sedang bekerja keras malam ini di kantornya, aku tidak boleh diam saja kalah dengannya."

Neji hanya menghembuskan sebuah nafas tanda keheranan. Perempuan ini benar-benar menjadikan Naruto sebagai inspirasinya.

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan?" Neji menawarkan diri, "Aku baru selesai—"

"Nejiiii—bisa tolong aku memindahkan meja-meja ini tidaaaak?"

**. . .**

Namanya Tenten. Seusia Neji dan—oh, koreksi, koreksi. Namanya Hyuuga Tenten. Resmi menyandang marga itu sejak dua setengah tahun lalu, tak lama setelah Neji benar-benar pulih dan bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa. Suatu keputusan yang diambil Neji karena dia berpikir, ia tak mau lagi kehilangan kesempatan untuk seseorang yang ia kagumi.

Sebab Neji yang sudah tak bisa menjadi ninja lagi, Tenten-lah yang lebih sibuk sebagai seorang _kunoichi_. Dia berusaha keras untuk lulus menjadi _jounin_ agar bisa mendapat lebih banyak misi yang dihargai tinggi. Sekadar menambah cadangan finansial dirinya dan Neji selain 'bagian' yang diberikan keluarga Hyuuga untuk mereka.

Dia tak banyak berubah, masih dengan keceriaannya yang seperti dulu dan penampilan yang tidak memiliki definisi berbeda dari ia semasa menjadi _chuunin_ dahulu. Rambut cokelat yang diikat menjadi dua cepol di puncak kepala dan koleksi baju bermodel _cheongsam_-nya yang selalu ia pakai setiap hari.

"Nejiiii—bisa tolong aku memindahkan meja-meja ini tidaaaak?" panggilnya pada sang suami—ia sedang berada di ruang tamu dan ternyata ia diminta untuk memindahkan meja-meja yang di sana karena ruang itu akan dipakai untuk para tamu terhormat dari negara lain.

"Baik," Neji menyahut. "Aku ke depan dulu, Hinata-_sama_."

"Iya. Hati-hati, Neji-_niisan_, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

"Ya, aku tahu," Neji menjawab. Kadang ia capek diperlakukan seolah dialah yang 'harus dilindungi', tetapi mau apa lagi? Kondisi fisiknya memang tak pernah sama lagi seperti yang sebelumnya.

"Hnnggg, tidak usah, deh!" Tenten cengengesan ketika Neji datang untuk memberikan pertolongan. "Aku bisa sendiri. Kau sudah capek membantu Hiashi-_sama_, 'kan? Hehe, kau istirahat saja. Duduklah di sana, kalau sudah selesai nanti biar kuminta bibi di dapur membuatkan teh untukmu."

"Tapi ..."

"Sudah, jangan ada tapi," Tenten mengangkat salah satu meja itu sendiri. "Duduk. Kau baru boleh bekerja lagi kalau keringat di pelipismu itu sudah kering."

"Tenten ..." Neji sesungguhnya ingin mengelak, namun ia menyerah pada sorot mata memohon yang disiratkan wanita itu. "Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengerti."

"Itu kewajibanku, 'kan?" Tenten berlalu sambil tersenyum.

Ya, bukan hanya Neji yang merasa beruntung dengan garis takdir kehidupannya; Tenten juga. Karena dengan hal itu, mereka bisa menjalani sebuah lembar baru dimana mereka saling mengikat satu sama lain, atas nama kasih sayang.

"Haaaloooo, maaf aku terlambaaat! Ehehehehe~~"

**. . .**

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Berstatus sebagai _Hokage_ keenam sejak satu setengah tahun lalu. Masih dengan kepribadian dan pembawaan yang sama seperti dahulu. Takdirnya sudah berbalik dari seorang bocah yang dikucilkan menjadi pemuda luar biasa yang dikagumi dan diakui seluruh desa.

Satu impiannya sudah tercapai. Satu misi terbesar dalam hidupnya telah sukses—membawa lagi sahabatnya dari jurang kegelapan. Dan tahun ini, ia ingin mewujudkan salah satu tujuan hidupnya, memiliki keluarga yang ia cintai dan bisa ia lindungi seperti ia melindungi Konoha.

Surai kuningnya tak berubah, ia juga tidak mau menanggalkan pakaian bernada oranye dari kesehariannya—namun sekarang selalu ditambah dengan jubah panjang bermotif api dengan kombinasi warna merah-hitam, mirip seperti yang disandang ayahnya dahulu.

"Haaaloooo, maaf aku terlambaaat! Ehehehehe~~" ia datang dengan kehebohan, melepaskan sandalnya di bawah teras dan melambai pada semuanya.

"Selamat datang, _Hokage-sama_," para anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang berada di luar menyapanya sopan dan formal. Mereka tampak hormat, meski kedatangan Naruto barusan adalah suatu hal yang lebih menjurus pada 'keributan'.

Neji hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan heran.

"Oh, hai, Neji!" Naruto masuk ke ruang tamu dan menemukan calon kakak iparnya di sana. "Mana Hinata?"

"Hinata-_sama_ di dalam," Neji berujar datar. "Kukira kau tak akan datang malam ini."

"Heee, yang benar saja! Ini 'kan pernikahanku sendiri, masa aku tidak datang dimalam persiapannya?"

"Bukannya Gaara dan yang lain datang malam ini?" Neji menghela, dia melipat tangan dan bersandar pada tembok. "Kau tidak menyambut mereka?"

"Mereka datang lebih cepat hari ini, tadi sore sudah sampai. Jadi malam ini aku hanya menyambut Paman Bee dan rombongan Raikage. Juga menitipkan pesan untuk Sasuke dan Shikamaru tentang pekerjaanku supaya aku bisa cuti dengan tenang selama dua hari setelah acara."

"Hn," Neji hanya menjawab singkat untuk celotehan panjang Naruto. "Hinata-_sama_ mungkin menunggumu di dalam."

"Baiklaaah! Hinataaaa!"

**. . .**

"Hei!"

"O-oh, Naruto-_kun_? Kupikir ... kau tidak akan datang lagi. Bukannya sibuk? Apa pekerjaanmu tidak apa-apa kalau ditinggal?"

"Semua sudah beres," Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, menatap gadisnya dengan penuh rasa senang, "Aku bisa pulang lebih cepat. Aku mau membantu di sini."

"Sudah akan selesai, sih," Hinata menatap sekeliling ruangan yang telah bersih dan rapi, serta dihias dengan dekorasi yang cukup manis. "Hanya tinggal menyingkirkan beberapa barang dari ruang depan. Tapi sepertinya Tenten-_neesan_ dan yang lain sudah hampir selesai."

"Wah, aku benar-benar terlambat sepertinya," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah. "Oh, iya, iya, aku lupa! Pakaian untuk besok mana? Harus kucoba dulu, nih—untung aku ingat, ya, hahahaha kalau tidak, besok pagi aku pasti kerepotan dan yang lain pasti memarahiku, hahaha~!"

"Ada di kamarku, Naruto-_kun_. Ayo."

Langkah mereka berdua beriringan, Hinata di depan dan Naruto di belakang. Sesekali, ketika bertemu anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain—Naruto harus membalas penghormatan mereka dengan membungkuk sesaat. Ah, bahkan ia melihat keponakan dan sepupu-sepupu Hinata yang masih kecil memanggilinya dengan nyaring.

Hinata menggeser pintu kamarnya yang telah terbuka seperempat. Hanabi ternyata masih di dalam, dan tampaknya ia mengerti. Sambil tersenyum kecil, ia keluar ruangan dan membiarkan kakak serta calon saudara iparnya itu memasuki kamar.

"Ini," Hinata mengeluarkan sepasang pakaian pengantin khas Jepang dengan warna yang senada, setelan _montsuki_ hitam dengan _hakama _dan _haori_ untuk Naruto, dan _hanayome ishō _yang terdiri dari _furisode_ dan _uchikake_ yang juga serba putih.

"Haaaa," Naruto mengambil miliknya dengan sebuah cengiran cerah terpampang di wajah, kemudian ia mencoba mengepaskannya dan merefleksikan diri di cermin. "Baguslah, sudah pas. Untung saja mereka mengecilkannya dengan tepat."

Hinata baru ingat, bahwa pakaian itu sempat dirombak ulang karena ukurannya terlalu besar untuk Naruto.

Di kepalanya, Hinata mengulang lagi semua kejadian-kejadian beruntun dimulai dari selesainya perang, dua tahun lalu, satu tahun lalu, dan sebulan yang lalu, kemudian minggu lalu—semua yang berkaitan dengan tahapan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Semua yang ia bayangkan dahulu ... akan terwujud besok. Hampir tidak dapat ia percaya, namun memang begitulah adanya. Itu adalah mimpi yang telah siap untuk ia genggam, dan sebuah rajutan kisah baru akan ia mulai bersama Naruto—pemuda yang telah mengisi hidupnya sejak ia masih kanak-kanak.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" tahu-tahu tangan Naruto sudah berada di pundaknya, melingkar memagut dirinya dari samping. "Kau gugup?"

"Te-tentu saja ..." 'penyakit' Hinata mulai kambuh, ia tidak bisa mengatur cara bicaranya dengan baik. "Naruto-_kun_—" Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan tuturannya, sebab mata Naruto menatapnya begitu intens. Kata-katanya seolah menguap begitu saja, dihisap oleh sorot mata Naruto saat memandanginya.

"Aku juga gugup," Naruto mematahkan pandangan itu dengan melempar perhatian ke sisi langit-langit. "Tapi, ini adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan, bukan?"

"Kau benar ..." Hinata menunduk. "Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_."

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" Naruto menatap Hinata lagi, tangannya semakin erat merangkul tubuh gadis itu. "Akulah yang harus—"

"Terima kasih karena telah menjadi dirimu sendiri yang kukagumi. Terima kasih sudah memilihku—dan terima kasih ... telah mencintaiku," Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah setuju untuk mewujudkan mimpiku besok ..."

"Kau ini lucu," Naruto mengacak poni Hinata, "Yang 'setuju' itu kau. Kau yang mengatakan 'ya' waktu aku melamarmu. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Berterima kasih karena kau sudah menjadi perempuan yang selalu ada untukku."

"Selalu ada?" Hinata mengulang kalimat itu dengan sedikit nada pesimistis. "Aku ..."

"Waktu sebelum ujian _chuunin _berlangsung, kau menyemangatiku sebelum aku bertanding. Waktu aku disudutkan oleh Pein, kau yang datang menolongku. Waktu aku hampir putus asa dan diajak Obito _sialan_ itu, kau menamparku dan mengajakku untuk bangkit lagi. Waktu bahuku cedera saat kita sudah akan menyerang Obito dan Madara—kau yang menyembuhkanku ... kau memang tak setiap hari bersamaku, tapi kau selalu ada untukku saat aku membutuhkan. Saat aku benar-benar perlu kekuatan."

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku ... untuk menjadi seseorang yang berharga untukmu," Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala, dan membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Ya, Hinata," Naruto kemudian tersenyum dengan penuh daya pikat. "Aku menyayangimu," ia mengucapkannya dengan lembut, dan kemudian mengecup kening Hinata dengan mata terpejam, mengatakan dengan bahasa tubuhnya bahwa ia benar-benar serius akan kalimatnya.

"Aku juga, Naruto-_kun_ ..."

**. . .**

**x**

**. . .**

Semua sudah berkumpul, pihak mempelai wanita dan mempelai pria. Naruto duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengan pihak Hinata. Bersamanya ada Kakashi dan Tsunade di sisi kanan, lalu ketiga sahabatnya berjejer tepat di sisi kirinya, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai.

Sesekali Naruto mencuri pandang ke depan, mengamati mempelainya yang kadang membalas tatapannya pula—dengan malu-malu.

Hei, apa dia pernah merasakan bahagia yang semanis ini? Hm, ia merasakan perasaan yang kurang-lebih serupa ketika bertemu untuk pertama kali dengan Minato dan Kushina—namun yang kali ini tidak persis sama. Disamping bahagia, ia juga kadang merasakan debaran yang tak karuan, tak sama dengan gugup biasa.

Sedikit pula ia merasa takut—takut tak bisa mengemban tanggung jawab yang sebentar lagi harus ia jaga. Was-was apakah semua akan berjalan lancar, juga turut terasa. Kompleks, pokoknya. Tak bisa terdeskripsi dengan jelas.

Hanya tinggal menunggu sang pendeta, maka acara akan bisa segera dimulai. Naruto merasa dia dan rombongannya datang terlalu cepat, sekarang bahkan masih terhitung kurang lima menit dari waktu acara yang dijanjikan. Hm, sayangnya ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas untuk membunuh bosan, sebab ini adalah acara formal.

Ah, dekorasi ruangan kali ini kesannya begitu suci—Naruto perhatikan dari sudut ke sudut. Sedikit banyak Hinata berperan dalam memilih hiasannya. Selera wanita itu benar-benar menggambarkan pribadinya, ya? Terlihat dari—

_Deg._

Dahi Naruto berkerut.

Kenapa ia merasakan sebuah 'keberadaan' yang aneh? Seperti ada hawa yang tak baik menyusup ke dalam atmosfer ini.

Apa cuma dirinya yang menyadari?

Ditolehkannya kepala ke kiri. Dan kebetulan sekali! Sasuke juga sedang melihat padanya dengan ekspresi sedikit curiga.

"Aku juga merasakannya," Sasuke sudah seolah mengerti dengan isyarat pandang Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, dan dibalas Sasuke dengan hal serupa. Pelan sekali, bahkan mungkin orang-orang di ruangan itu tak menyadari.

"_Sensei_," panggil Naruto, berpaling ke kanan. "Apa aku boleh keluar sebentar?"

"Untuk apa? Pendeta sebentar lagi datang."

"Aku mau ke ... ke ... toilet!" Naruto beralasan sambil berupaya sebisa mungkin meredam suaranya.

"Seingatku kau baru melakukannya sesaat sebelum berangkat tadi."

Duh! Naruto ingin menepuk jidatnya karena merasa kepayahan sebab alasannya tak mempan—tapi sayang, diurungkannya. Takut terlihat tak sopan di hadapan para tetua Hyuuga.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya? Atau kau terlalu gugup?" selidik Kakashi.

Naruto jadi gelisah sendiri. Ia cuma ingin keluar sebentar untuk mengecek keadaan—tapi sepertinya alasannya kurang kuat.

"Tenanglah, penjagaan cukup ketat, kau lupa? Lima ANBU bawahan Sai menjaga lima titik penting di sekeliling rumah," Kakashi menambahkan. Aha, tentu saja ia menyadarinya. Dia _Hatake Kakashi_, bukan? Ninja bertingkat _jounin_ yang sudah punya pengalaman yang mumpuni.

Naruto agak kaget bahwa Kakashi juga mengerti tentang hal ini—tapi kemudian ia menyadari fakta bahwa orang ini adalah gurunya. Ia menghembuskan nafas yang agak panjang, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Baik. Aku mengerti."

Baru saja Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ternyata yang ditunggu sudah datang—satu orang pendeta beserta tiga orang pengawal yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputnya.

"Sudah hampir mulai, Naruto. Hilangkan ketakutanmu, kau akan menghadapi hari bahagiamu hari ini. Ada aku, Sasuke, Sai dan yang lain."

Hatinya mulai sedikit tenang ketika mendapat ceramah singkat sang guru. Ia tersenyum mantap, dan sekali lagi ia berikan anggukan. "Terima kasih, Kakashi-_sensei_."

Dan inilah mula untuk Naruto. Membawa seorang putri Hyuuga ke dalam marganya, menggabungkan titel _Hokage_ dan Pewaris Utama _Souke_ Hyuuga. Mewujudkan sebuah cerita baru tentang cinta yang ia persembahkan untuk belahan jiwanya.

Ya, '_cerita baru_', yang tak akan dia ketahui **akan seperti apa jadinya nanti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| t b c |**

**.**

A/N: halo halo halo semuanyaaa, apa masih ingat sama trilogi White aku? hahaha udah lama ya rasanya dari part keduanya. maaf baru bisa di-post sekarang. yeah, penyebabnya adalah beberapa hal yang kebanyakan kalau disebut di sini~ ini baru prolog, jadi maklum ya kalau 'belum kelihatan apa-apanya', muehehe. termasuk alasan di balik judulnya. so, tunggu aja nanti~

ah, lalu, maaf ya, mungkin aku nggak bisa terlalu sering update. aku nge-handle penpik di tiga tempat sekaligus (FNI, FSnKI, dan blog pribadi), belum termasuk _project_ pribadi dan hal2 yang berhubungan sama kuliah hukshukshuks dimohon pengertiannya ya ;_; doakan pengetikannya lancar sampe ficnya tamat ehehe~

terima kasih udah baca! n_n kalo ada yang salah ketik/kata yang kurang tepat di sini, jangan sungkan kasih tau ya, biar cepat2 diperbaiki n.n


	2. Chapter 1

.

* * *

.

**White Lotus**

_(third part of White trilogy)_

.

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__. I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, T, Adventure/Romance

© kazuka, october 22th, 2013

.

.

_"Di sinilah semuanya yang baru dimulai. Kehidupan baru, asam-manis kehidupan yang baru pun telah siap dikecap. Apa saja yang akan terjadi setelah pernikahan Sang Hokage dan Sang Pewaris Souke?"_

.

* * *

.

Cantik.

Satu kata itu seakan menghapus semua perbendaharaan kata lain di kepala Naruto. Cuma itu yang tertera di kepalanya dan terus-terusan ingin dilontarkan oleh mulutnya.

Seorang gadis yang berpakaian serba putih dan beberapa aksesori biru—yang begitu cocok dengan rambut indigonya yang disanggul tinggi di puncak kepala—berdiri di hadapannya. Sang pendeta yang tengah membaca beberapa bait-bait permohonan sebagai bagian dari upacara pernikahan khas Konoha tak terlalu ia pedulikan, sebab waktu rasanya terlalu sayang terbuang jika tak digunakan untuk menatapi Hinata disaat-saat seperti ini.

Hiperbolis? Naruto tak mengenal kata-kata itu—walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah penggambaran yang tepat untuk keadaannya sekarang. Yang ia peduli hanyalah Hinata, Hinata, Hinata—pada daftar pertama fokus pikirannya—kemudian pernikahan, hidup baru, dan keluarga.

Ya, begitulah luapan perasaan seorang yang sedang berada dalam sebuah gerbang baru kehidupannya. Ia jadi tak peduli apapun—bahkan pada kekhawatiran yang sempat mampir di kepalanya.

Cantik.

Sekali lagi Naruto memuji begitu dalam hatinya, entah sudah yang keberapa.

Ia mengerti bahwa Hinata memang selalu ia pandang sebagai wanita yang manis, tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia rasa tingkat keindahan paras wanita itu benar-benar menyita semua perhatiannya. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, ya, yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan? Sebab ini adalah hari pernikahannya dan ia merasa begitu bahagia, jadi mungkin segalanya memang akan terlihat indah.

Upacara berlangsung tahap demi tahap dengan lancar. Kemudian masuk ke acara berikutnya, acara yang memang wajib dimasukkan dalam setiap seremoni pernikahan: meminum sake bergantian.

Salah seorang anggota keluarga Hyuuga—yang memang ditunjuk oleh Hiashi—menuangkan sake ke dalam cawan yang lantas diminum Naruto. Hinata menyaksikannya dengan wajah tenang. Hingga kemudian cawan itu diberikan padanya—Naruto balik menatapnya dengan cara tatap yang sama pula.

Mata lavender itu tenggelam sebentar saat sang pemilik menghirup sake dengan khidmat. Naruto agak menyayangkan saat itu—namun kemudian tersenyum kembali saat Hinata meletakkan cawannya setelah selesai menyesapnya sebanyak tiga kali.

Berlanjut pada prosesi dimana janji terucap satu sama lain dan kedua keluarga mempelai saling berhadapan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat Hinata mengucapkan janjinya—bukan, fokusnya bukan pada gadis itu. Lebih pada ayahnya Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Bukannya apa-apa ... hanya saja, Naruto merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan lain. Ia benar-benar punya 'ayah' sekarang. Punya sosok laki-laki dewasa yang bisa ia panggil 'ayah' setelah sekian tahun dalam hidupnya, ia kehilangan figur tersebut.

Hiashi mungkin bukan seperti Minato, yang sering tersenyum lembut dan pembawaannya santai. Hiashi keras, Hiashi tegas. Hiashi sangat menjunjung tinggi aturan keluarga.

Tapi itu bukan masalah yang harus ditakutkan, bukan? Apa salahnya? Toh Hiashi bukan orang jahat. Hiashi melakukan semuanya untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga, sekaligus Konoha pula.

Ketika janji Hinata telah khatam ia ucapkan, Naruto melebarkan senyumnya.

Miliknya.

Miliknya.

Sekarang miliknya. Ya, Hinata.

Gadis itu bukan lagi 'Hyuuga'. Meski darah keturunan dan jurus-jurus yang dimilikinya masih menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai Hyuuga, secara resmi ia telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze – Uzumaki.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto, ketika upacara sudah selesai dan para tamu undangan diperbolehkan untuk menikmati hidangan dan duduk-duduk di tempat bebas di lingkungan rumah ini.

"Hm?" Hinata menoleh padanya, hiasan rambutnya bergoyang pelan ketika lehernya ia gerakkan. "Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tidak," Naruto—yang masih dalam posisi duduk berlipat kaki di samping Hinata—meraih tangan gadis yang telah menjadi istrinya tersebut. "Aku cuma ingin memanggilmu."

Genggaman Naruto berbalas. Jari-jemari Hinata balas merangkul tangan besar Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Merasa puas.

Tak akan ia biarkan satu orang pun mengganggu harinya yang (nyaris) sempurna ini.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini," wanita berambut merah jambu memberikan segelas minuman pada laki-laki—tak lain, tak bukan adalah suaminya—yang bersandar di bingkai pintu samping.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua, secara kebetulan, menenggak sirup tersebut bersamaan.

"Hihi," Sakura memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. "Aku tidak yakin apa Naruto bisa akrab dengan mereka itu. 'Kan kepribadiannya berbeda jauh," dia melirik pada bagian lain ruangan, dimana Naruto sedang berbincang dengan beberapa keluarga Hinata. Kesemuanya adalah orang-orang paruh baya, sebagian besar laki-laki.

"Dia _Hokage_," Sasuke dengan simpel menjawab, sekali lagi dia memindahkan isi gelas tersebut ke mulutnya. "Dia harus bisa memposisikan dirinya dengan baik. Dimana pun."

"Hihihi, benar juga," Sakura ganti memandang halaman samping. "Kadang, aku tidak percaya kalau dia itu sudah jadi _Hokage_."

Sasuke diam. Bukan tipikalnya untuk menjawab sebuah pernyataan sederhana sekadar pengisi suasana.

"Aku dulu tidak menduga kalau ia benar-benar bisa mewujudkan impiannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku merasa bersalah karena pernah meragukannya waktu itu."

"Manusia yang itu orangnya sering tak terduga," Sasuke memaparkan pandangannya akan Naruto. "Kekuatannya yang paling tak terduga adalah kemampuannya untuk mengubah orang lain."

Sakura menatap Sasuke ketika kalimat tersebut berakhir. Sasuke sedang menatap kosong area yang ada di depannya, seperti mengawang-awang dan Sakura menebak; lelaki itu sedang membayangkan kembali apa yang pernah terjadi padanya sebelum ini, yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Ya," Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di gelas. "Dia mengubahku. Mengubah Konoha. Dan ... mengubahmu."

"Tsk," Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak dimana letak kata menyerah dalam kepalanya."

Sakura tersenyum. Perkataan itu turut membuatnya bahagia—ya, Sasuke dan Naruto memang hampir tak pernah akur dalam keseharian mereka ... namun tak jarang mereka saling puji diam-diam di belakang. Apalagi barusan, Sasuke telah memuji Naruto meski dengan kata-kata yang tak bermakna secara langsung.

"Hnnng, ngomong-ngomong soal tebak-menebak," Sakura memandang lagi ke temapt tadi Naruto berada. Oh, dia sudah tak ada. Sudah berganti posisi agak ke depan dan berbicara dengan tamu dari Negara Air—namun masih dengan menggandeng Hinata. "Dari awal aku memang sudah bisa menebak kalau nanti Naruto memang akan mendapatkan Hinata."

Sasuke turut memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Dari ujian _chuunin_ di Hutan Kematian waktu itu, waktu Naruto menyemangati Hinata. Aku sudah melihat banyak kemiripan dan pola pikir yang serupa dari mereka. Kemiripan itu kemungkinan besar artinya jodoh, bukan?"

"... Aku tidak melihat mereka waktu itu."

"Oh iya ya, Sasuke-_kun_ waktu itu bersama Kakashi-_sensei_, 'kan?" Sakura mengarahkan matanya pada Sasuke. "Waktu itu ... _sensei_ berusaha menangani segel gaibmu," tangan wanita itu terjulur ke bagian leher Sasuke, menyentuhnya lembut—yang sekarang tak menyisakan apa-apa lagi. Namun Sakura masih hafal persis letaknya.

"Itu masa lalu," Sasuke menurunkan tangan Sakura, namun tak lantas melepaskan pegangannya. "Kau tadi belum sarapan. Ambil makanannya sekarang."

Sasuke ternyata tak terlalu suka bernostalgia dengan salah satu masa lalunya yang hitam. Sakura pun tersenyum—menyadari bahwa ada perhatian yang terselip dari kalimat bernada datar barusan. "Temani aku~" ucap Sakura kemudian, tersenyum seperti anak kecil dan merapat pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu ke meja besar yang menyediakan makanan di ruang lain. Sakura mengikutinya—sambil masih bertautan tangan. Tapi, genggaman itu mesti merenggang dan lepas karena Sakura mulai bergerak ke lain tempat untuk mengambil piring.

"Hmmm," mulai Sakura, ketika ia mendapati objek lain di dekat meja makan tersebut, yang sekiranya bisa ia ajak bercengkerama. "Ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan, siapa berikutnya dari angkatan kita?" liriknya pada dua orang yang sama-sama sedang mengisi piring mereka.

Keduanya awalnya tak sadar. Hingga kemudian yang wanita menyadari keberadaan Sakura dan termangu sesaat.

"Kalian kapan?" goda Sakura, mendelik. "Perasaan, sedari dulu, kalianlah yang paling terlihat mencurigakan. Jarang bertemu dan dari negara yang berbeda tapi kalau sudah bekerja sama, seperti sudah kenal lama dan benar-benar klop."

"Merepotkan ..."

"Ehm," wanita berambut karamel mendehem, sedikit rona merah muncul di pipinya, "Apa sih yang bisa kau harapkan dari laki-laki yang cuma bisa bilang 'merepotkan' seumur hidupnya?"

Siapa lagi kedua orang ini kalau bukan Shikamaru dan Temari?

"Oooh, jadi kau memang berharap padanya, Temari-_san_?" senyum Sakura penuh kemenangan. "Apa kau akan membiarkan dia lama-lama begini, Shikamaru? Uh, jangan bilang kalau diantara kalian tidak ada status apa-apa!"

Shikamaru terlihat cuek, ia mengalihkan perhatian dengan melihat-lihat menu yang disediakan.

"Dibilang pacaran ... entahlah," Temari mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Sakura sudah hampir mengatakan keheranannya kalau Shikamaru tidak angkat bicara.

"Kau tahu? Menyatukan dua orang dari dua negara itu tidak mudah. Banyak urusannya," Shikamaru menyumpit beberapa jenis sayur. "Temari adalah _jounin_ elit di Suna dan aku juga banyak pekerjaan sebagai tangan kanan _Hokage_ di Konoha, bukan sesuatu yang gampang."

"Nah! Berarti kalian sudah punya rencana menikah, 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum cerah. "Baguslah!"

"Dia sedang dalam tahap pembicaraan dengan Gaara," suara lain ikut bergabung. "Dan Gaara juga tidak semudah itu memberikan kakak kami tercinta untuk dibawa ke Konoha."

"Kankurou!" tegur Temari, merasa pembicaraan ini sudah terlalu melebar ke bagian yang lebih pribadi, apalagi dengan kedatangan Kankurou.

"Ya tidak, Gaara?" Kankurou mengambil satu piring, dan menoleh pada adik bungsunya. Tapi _Kazekage_ muda tersebut tak merasa perlu untuk menanggapi guyonan kakaknya—dan hanya diam.

Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Merepotkan."

**.**

"Huuu, dasar pengantin baru, ya, kemana-mana tangannya tidak mau dilepas," Ino menggerutu pelan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika Naruto dan Hinata melintas di depannya sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kau iri? Sana, menikah juga!" Kiba, yang berdiri di samping kirinya dan sedang memakan sepotong kue, menyeletuk.

"Gampang sekali kau bilang. Memangnya menikah itu urusan mudah? Kau sendiri juga belum menikah!"

"Aaah, gampang. Tenang saja, itu bukan hal yang perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan~" Kiba menyahut santai, sesuai caranya bersikap yang biasanya.

"Menikah itu adalah hal sakral. Itu adalah bagian penting kehidupan yang harus dipikirkan matang-matang dan tidak boleh disepelekan, kata buku yang pernah kubaca. Seharusnya itu benar, 'kan, Kiba-_kun_?"

"Whoa! Sa-Sai-_kun_?" Ino terkejut mendapati seorang laki-laki lain muncul di samping kanannya, dia menghadap pada Kiba dan—entah bagaimana caranya—wajah itu jaraknya rapat sekali dengan dirinya.

"Terserah kaulah, ninja pelukis," Kiba memberi gelar seenaknya. "Sesukamu saja!"

"Kita bisa terus menikmati semangat masa muda yang membara kalau kita tidak buru-buru menikah! Kiba-_kun_, aku setuju denganmu, huooo!" Lee turut bergabung dalam pembicaraan, berpose sesuai ciri khasnya—dengan mengangkat kepalan tangan tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Kiba menggeleng heran. Jargon 'semangat masa muda' mungkin tak akan pernah lenyap dari pikiran Lee selamanya. Tapi kemudian Kiba berpikir, kapan pemuda itu akan menikah kalau motto yang ia sebutkan tadi terus-terusan dijunjung? Yang ia pikir cuma 'semangat masa muda', kapan ia akan memikirkan masa depannya yang lain?

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, kau tidak akan menikah selamanya, Rock Lee."

Keheranan Kiba berlipat dua kali. Baru saja ia akan menyuarakannya, Shino yang berada di pojok mengatakan persis apa hal yang baru akan ia paparkan. _Jangan bilang aku sehati dengan Shino_—batin Kiba sambil merinding.

"Mau ini, Nona Cantik?"

"Heeee?" Ino lagi-lagi harus menahan agar warna merah pipinya tak terlalu tampak, " Um—"

"Kau sekarang makin pintar merayu wanita, ya?" Kiba menatap Sai sambil mencibir.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, kita harus selalu berkata jujur pada seseorang yang kita senangi," balas Sai tersenyum polos, seakan tanpa dosa.

"Ribet sekali kau mau berkata-kata," balas Kiba tak mau kalah. "Bilang saja kau suka Ino!"

Ino menahan nafas. Jantungnya seolah menghitung mundur waktu untuk meledak.

"Apa itu masalah untukmu, Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Haaaah, terserah, terserah. Capek berdebat denganmu!" Kiba mengangkat tangannya, menghindar setelahnya.

"Hn, ini untukmu saja, Nona—"

"Ino. Jangan panggil aku begitu di tempat begini," sergah Ino, namun tetap menerima pemberian Sai—sewadah kecil agar-agar berwarna hijau.

"Apa kau malu? Kau merasa tidak cantik?" Sai tidak menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Hnnggg~" Ino menyendok sedikit bagian _pudding_ tersebut. "Yang cantik itu ... tuh," dia mengendikkan dagunya pada gadis yang sedang berada di teras samping dan menemani suaminya berbincang dengan tamu negara. "Wanita yang jadi mempelai itu cantik, ya."

"Kalau begitu, Ino harus menikah juga."

"E-err—dengan siapa? Ahahaha, aku belum punya calon yang pasti~"

Sai diam, namun tetap menatap Ino tanpa bergerak.

"U-um ... Sai-_kun_ ... kenapa—menatapku begitu terus? Apa ada yang salah di wajahku?"

"Tidak," Sai menyanggah tanpa menggeleng. "Aku belum merasa bosan saja. Apa kau melarangku?"

Yah, Ino akui dia menyerah. Dia tahu dari Sakura bahwa Sai adalah orang yang terlampau jujur dan blak-blakan—jadi ... perkataannya tadi ... ah, sudahlah!

"Terima kasih, Tuan Tampan," balas Ino sambil terkekeh geli—sekalian menutupi perubahan warna pada pipinya.

**.**

"Hinata-_nee_, _pudding_-nya enak sekali! Aku suka, suka! Mau lagi, boleh?" anak berusia empat tahun itu terlihat begitu akrab dengan Hinata.

"Hmm~ apa boleh, Kurenai-_sensei_? Aku takut dia akan sakit gigi kalau banyak-banyak makan yang manis ..." Hinata balas merangkul Kazuto—Asuma junior itu—yang sedang memeluk kakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan jangan terlalu sering," Kurenai memberi izin. "Dia memang suka sekali _pudding_. Sebentar, sayang, ibu akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Tidak usah, _sensei_, biar aku saja," Hinata berusaha melepaskan Kazuto pelan-pelan dari dirinya.

"Aku saja, Hinata," Naruto menepuk pundak wanita itu, dan segera meninggalkan ketiganya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Naruto pun kembali dengan satu wadah kecil makanan yang diminta Kazuto.

"Hinata-_nee_, aku mau ke sana! Temani aku!" Kazuto menarik-narik _kimono_ Hinata, menunjuk-nunjuk teras samping yang ada kolam ikan di dekatnya. "Ya, Bu? Aku mau ke sana~"

"Iya, boleh," Kurenai mengiyakan, tak mau mengekang putra semata wayangnya.

"Baik, baik. Eh, hei, Kazuto! Pelan-pelan, tidak usah berlari," Hinata agak kewalahan ketika Kazuto menarik tangannya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Kurenai melihat keduanya sambil tersenyum. Melipat tangannya, ia pun bersandar di bingkai pintu. "Diantara semua murid-muridku dan orang yang kukenal, Hinata yang paling dekat dengan Kazuto," ia mulai berbicara pada Naruto. "Kazuto anaknya cukup pendiam, tapi kalau dengan Hinata, interaksinya seperti saat sedang bersamaku saja."

Naruto ikut menyunggingkan senyum pula, "Wow."

"Dia akan jadi ibu yang baik, Naruto," Kurenai mendelik dari ekor matanya, pada _Hokage_ yang tengah sumringah itu.

"Kurasa ... begitu."

Naruto kemudian tertegun setelah benar-benar mencerna kalimat Kurenai.

Hinata. Ibu. Hinata menjadi seorang ibu. Kelak, entah dalam waktu dekat, atau lama, ia tak tahu.

Walau ia harap waktu itu tak akan lama lagi—kalau boleh jujur.

Hm, ya ... ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Ibu dari penerus-penerusnya, yang akan ia titipi tekad api dan kemauan baja.

Ibu dari keturunannya. Keturunannya sendiri, keluarga yang ia punya sendiri.

Wow.

Kedengarannya begitu menyenangkan.

Senyumnya melengkung makin tinggi.

Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa memiliki keluarga rasanya akan begitu membahagiakan—sampai terasa sesak begini.

Naruto lantas berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan menjaga Hinata dan masa depan mereka berdua. Sebab—merekalah yang Naruto punya. Unit kebersamaan terkecil dalam kehidupan, yang akhirnya ia miliki setelah banyak perjuangan hidup: keluarga.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Aku akan cuti dua hari, pekerjaanku tolong bantu dibereskan ya, hahaha!" Naruto berjalan santai di selasar rumah—bersama Sasuke di sampingnya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tersisih karena istri-istri mereka sibuk dengan kawan-kawan mereka, bercengkerama di halaman samping.

"Aku harus dapat bayaran untuk itu."

"Heh?" Naruto menurunkan tangan yang sedari tadi bersilang di belakang kepalanya. "Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke si pelit bicara yang kukenal ini jadi gila uang?"

"Itu namanya kompensasi."

"Oh ayolah kawan, kau sahabatku. Tidak maukah kau menolong—"

Naruto berhenti bicara. Kedua alisnya berkedut hampir menyatu. Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, Sasuke pun terlihat waspada. Ia menoleh pada sahabatnya.

"Mirip dengan yang tadi pagi, Sasuke," Naruto berkata—setelah ia merasakan ada sedikit aura tidak baik yang hadir di rumah ini.

Sasuke berdecak, "Tsk, aku meninggalkan _katana_ di rumah."

Naruto memandangi sekeliling dengan seksama, kalau-kalau ada keberadaan yang bersembunyi.

"Aku akan mengecek," Sasuke memutuskan.

Naruto mengangguk, dan Sasuke pun hilang dalam sekejap mata. Lelaki pirang itu pun kemudian berbalik langkah, kembali menuju halaman samping tempat Hinata dan kawan-kawannya duduk bersantai.

Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Hinata—takut, ia sangat takut.

_Jangan. Tolong jangan. Jangan Hinata._

Ia mendapatkan sedikit kelegaan ketika ia dapati Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari dan yang lain-lain masih bersenda gurau seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin mereka terlalu larut dalam suasana yang menyenangkan, jadi kurang menyadari bahwa ada _sesuatu_ yang tengah mendekat.

Yah, memang aura tidak baik itu tipis sekali, sih. Naruto juga ragu apakah mereka bisa mendeteksi. Ia sendiri pun—kalau lengah—bisa terjebak.

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mencapai Hinata dan menyentuh pundaknya. Gadis ini masih aman. Masih dalam genggamannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mana, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya, ia baru sadar kalau pemuda itu datang di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ke belakang," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Tangannya kemudian turun untuk meraih tangan Hinata. Dalam hatinya, masih ada sedikit ketakutan dan membuatnya tak berani untuk melepaskan tangan tersebut.

"Huuu, berkurang satu lagi yang _single_ diantara kita," Ino mengibaskan tanganny di udara. "Aku jadi takut aku akan tertinggal sendiri."

"Temari sebentar lagi akan menyusul, lho," Sakura tersenyum jahil pada wanita berambut karamel yang duduk di ujung bangku. "Tinggal kau, _Pig_, kapan? Cepat cari laki-laki yang tepat! Jangan sampai kau akan jadi yang tertua menikah diantara kita semua~"

"Ssssh, jidat, diamlah! Aku akan segera menemukannya, tenang saja, kau tidak perlu ikut ribut," Ino memutar matanya bosan. "Nah, kubalik pertanyaannya—dari siapa keponakan pertamaku akan datang? Tenten, kau sudah dua setengah tahun, aku sudah menunggu, nih! Jidat, kau juga. Setengah tahun belum ada tanda-tanda, tuh?" Ino bergantian melihat pada keduanya dengan geli, seakan ia menang setelah dipojokkan tadi.

"Neji masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Aku mau konsentrasi mengurusi dan merawatnya dulu," dalih Tenten, tersenyum masam.

"Baru setengah tahun, kok," Sakura menjawab dengan nada bosan. "Kami masih menikmati waktu berdua."

"Bukankah kejayaan klan Uchiha harus segera dikembalikan?" balas Ino dengan lirikan super jahilnya.

"Haaaah, kalian ini—kenapa tidak tanya pada yang baru menikah, tuh," Temari menengahi, mengalihkan arah pembicaraan pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ehm—itu ..." Hinata berhenti ditengah-tengah kalimatnya, kemudian mendongak pada Naruto—yang membalasnya dengan cengiran jahil.

"Secepatnya! Hahahaha~ aku akan menyaingi _teme_! Aku akan punya anak lebih dulu dari dia, huahahaha—!"

_BUGH—_!

"Tidak usah bicara yang tak perlu," ucap Sakura dingin, cukup puas setelah meninju lengan Naruto.

Yang lain pun tertawa—hingga mau tak mau Sakura turut terbawa pula.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Semua masih tetap seperti biasa. Ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir, ya? Tinggal menunggu laporan dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu hebat dan kekuatannya nyaris menyamai _Hokage_, Naruto rasa dia bisa mengandalkan Sasuke.

_Tap, tap._

Naruto menoleh ke kiri. Sasuke.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu pun menggeleng. "Menghilang tiba-tiba," ucapnya setengah berbisik, singkat dan jelas.

Naruto pun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dengan beranggapan bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kekhawatiran berlebihan. Mungkin hanya penjahat kelas bawah yang kebetulan lewat dekat sini dan tak punya maksud yang terlalu buruk pula—tak sampai pada rencana kudeta ataupun penghancuran massal segala.

Tanpa disadarinya secara penuh, tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam tangan istrinya. Akumulasi dari sebuah ketakutan alam bawah sadar yang cukup besar.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Hinata melepaskan seluruh hiasan rambutnya, hingga surai panjang itu terjulur jatuh semuanya ke belakang. Ia sadari, rambutnya kini telah sangat panjang. Akan tetapi, ia tak berniat untuk memotongnya. Entahlah, terasa lebih bagus begini, panjang melebihi tengah punggung.

"Kau lebih cantik dengan rambut panjang begitu."

Hinata yang sedang menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya itu pun menoleh, bersamaan—Naruto sedang menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku lebih suka yang begini daripada rambutmu waktu kecil dulu," Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang erat-erat, memejamkan matanya dan membaui helai-helai biru gelap itu dalam-dalam.

"Naruto-_kun_ ..." Hinata menyebut nama itu dengan pelan, sudah mulai ia rasakan wajahnya yang panas.

Pemuda ini memeluknya.

Merengkuhnya tidak hanya secara fisik—namun juga secara ikatan hati. Naruto miliknya, dia milik Naruto—sebuah korelasi yang sudah berani ia nyatakan malam ini.

Mimpi masa kecil yang terwujud? Benar.

Doa masa remaja yang terkabul? Tepat.

Hinata tak tahu harus mengekspresikan dengan apa bahagia ini. Perlu menangiskah?

"Kau punyaku sekarang," Naruto memutar tubuh Hinata—yang telah luluh dan tak bisa melawan. "Kau harus jadi ibu dari anak-anakku," pelan-pelan ia dorong tubuh Hinata, hingga wanita tersebut terkurung di antara dirinya dan pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamar Hinata dengan halaman sebelah utara.

Hinata mengangkat pandangan, hingga matanya beradu dengan sepasang cermin kembar Naruto yang begitu jernih. Ah, wajahnya memang makin memanas, tapi ia tak ragu untuk membalas pandangan itu—tak perlu takut. Karena Naruto adalah miliknya, tak perlu ada lagi keraguan untuk itu.

"Kau adalah bagian dari hidupku, kau harus bersamaku terus hingga akhir. Kau milikku, milikku, milikku," Naruto kemudian menutup kalimatnya dengan ciuman.

Hinata membalasnya, mengalungkan tangan pada leher lelaki itu. Entahlah, ada hasrat tertentu yang memintanya untuk melakukan hal serupa tanpa meragukan Naruto.

Kemudian, Naruto mundur, masih menatap Hinata, "Dan sebaliknya, aku akan melindungimu terus, aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan bertaruh nyawa demi kau, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku pun begitu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan membantumu, menolongmu ketika kau jatuh, berada di sisimu ketika kau perlu ..."

"Kau sudah melakukan itu dari awal, Hinata," balas Naruto tersenyum, menempelkan keningnya pada dahi Hinata. "Sekarang gilirankulah yang harus menjagamu, membalas apa yang telah kau berikan padaku sejak aku kecil."

Naruto pun mengusap rambut Hinata, keduanya berpandangan dalam diam untuk sekian lama.

"Aku akan menjagamu—seperti apa yang dilakukan ayah pada ibuku," ia menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan kalah dengan ayah. Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga demi wanita yang kucintai."

Lama Naruto memeluk Hinata, seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu."

"—Dan ibu yang baik," tambah Naruto. "Dan aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik pula."

Hinata tersenyum dalam rengkuhan itu, senyum tipis yang begitu lembut.

"Seorang ayah yang baik sudah pasti telah menjadi suami yang baik. Suami yang baik, belum bisa diketahui apakah dia akan jadi ayah yang baik pula."

Hinata tertawa kecil, mengiyakan sambil mengangguk. "Kau benar ..."

"Hmmm~" Naruto memperhatikan jari-jemari sinar yang menyusup diantara celah pintu kayu di belakang Hinata. "Bulan malam ini tampaknya cukup terang," ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ini sedang purnama," tambah Hinata.

Naruto pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukan, dan berkata lagi, "Bagaimana kalau memandangi bulan di luar sebentar? Kurasa aku perlu beristirahat sebentar sebelum bermain malam ini, Hinata. Acara seharian ini begitu melelahkan."

"Be-bermain apa?" wajah Hinata langsung memerah seluruhnya, ya, ia mengerti apa maksud Naruto barusan—tapi refleks dirinya yang belum terlalu terbiasa membuat ia mengucapkan itu secara spontan. "O-oh—hm, boleh juga ..."

"Hehehehe," Naruto merangkul Hinata gemas. Kepolosan gadis itu sungguh membuatnya gemas dan ujung-ujungnya ia tak dapat menahan tawanya. Lantas, ia geser pintu tersebut dan membimbing tangan Hinata untuk duduk di beranda utara tersebut.

"Aku punya waktu cuti dua hari," mulai Naruto, ketika mereka duduk bersanding di sana—berjuntai kaki dan kepala Hinata bersandar pada pundaknya. "Kau mau kemana saja besok dan lusa?"

"Hm~" Hinata cukup lama menghela, "Besok pagi ... aku mau ke makam ibuku dan orang tuamu, boleh?"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto setuju tanpa ragu, "Mereka pasti akan senang."

"Nanti kita beli bunga di tempat Ino," Hinata melanjutkan, "Aku mau beli ... periwinkle putih."

"Bunga apa itu? Punya arti khusus ya?"

"Kau akan lihat nanti. Bunganya kecil-kecil. Artinya 'memori yang membahagiakan'. Kita menganggap mereka sebagai hal yang membuat kita bahagia dimasa lalu, bukan?"

"Tepat, Hinata," Naruto setuju, dan mengusap-usap lengan Hinata yang berada dalam pelukannya. "Ah, aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Kau ingat, waktu kita mencari bunga lili putih untuk ibumu waktu itu?

Hinata perlu waktu untuk kemudian mengangguk, mengingatnya. "Oh, ya. Yang di dekat sungai waktu itu ..."

"Hn," jawab Naruto. "Kau bilang waktu itu ... setelah menikah, kau ingin berhenti jadi ninja. Apa kau masih yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Ya. Apa Naruto-_kun_ keberatan? Aku ingin benar-benar menjadi ibu yang baik ... dan mengabdi pada keluargaku."

"Tapi apa harus dengan cara itu?" Naruto menatap bulan lurus-lurus. "Kau hebat. Kemampuanmu begitu dibutuhkan sebagai pelindung desa. Bersama denganku sebagai _Hokage_, kita akan menjaga desa bersama-sama."

Hinata terdiam.

"Bukannya aku mau melarangmu ... tapi aku hanya ingin memberimu waktu untuk berpikir. Kau luar biasa. Denganku, kita akan menjadi pelindung Konoha yang terkuat. Ya, pelindung desa bukan hanya _Hokage_, tapi juga istrinya. Itu simbolisasi yang menunjukkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau ... ingin kita seperti ayah dan ibumu, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Seperti ayah dan ibumu yang bersama-sama melindungi desa dan dirimu ... malam itu?"

"Ya," Naruto menerawang. "Karena kita sekeluarga ... adalah ninja."

Hinata menghela nafasnya. Otaknya mulai memikirkan hal tersebut, mulai mempertimbangkannya.

"Sekali lagi, aku membiarkanmu memilihnya sendiri. Tapi kuharap, itu adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa membuatmu senang."

Dialog keduanya berhenti sebentar. Naruto menikmati sinar putih yang penuh dipancarkan sang purnama, dan Hinata memejamkan mata di pundak suaminya.

"Um, Hinata, aku ke belakang sebentar, ya. Aku juga mau ganti baju juga. Baju ini panas," Naruto pelan-pelan menjauhkan kepala Hinata dari pundaknya—baru menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali belum mengganti baju sejak upacara pernikahan tadi siang.

"Aku akan menunggu," senyum Hinata.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Naruto berjalan di selasar dengan cepat, baru kembali dari kamar mandi. Tak sabar untuk menemui Hinata yang pasti masih menunggunya di teras.

"Hinata~" panggilnya ketika memasuki kamar. Pintu menuju beranda samping masih terbuka seperti tadi.

Hening.

Naruto menoleh ke kiri-kanan.

Tidak ada juga.

"Hinata!" Naruto keluar dari kamar, kalau-kalau wanita itu berada di ruangan lain.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata?"

"Hinata—"

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Neji keluar dari kamarnya—yang tak jauh dari kamar Hinata. Suara lantang _Hokage_ itu cukup membuatnya terusik.

"Kau lihat Hinata?"

"Bukannya tadi bersamamu di kamar?"

"Iya, kami tadi duduk-duduk di teras samping, lalu aku ke belakang sebentar. Tapi sekarang dia tidak ada."

Neji mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Di halamannya?"

"Tidak ada juga!"

"Mungkin dia di halaman sebelah tenggara," Neji masih menjawabnya dengan datar, tak seperti Naruto yang sudah mulai panik. "Di sana ada kolam teratai putih. Teratai putih itu ... peninggalan ibunya. Ibunya yang menanam itu. Hinata-_sama_ sering menghabiskan waktu di sana."

"Oh ... aku pernah dengar sekali soal teratai itu," Naruto hanya berucap sekilas, dan kemudian segera bergegas meninggalkan Neji.

**.**

"Hinata?"

Sepi.

"Hinata!"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Hinata!"

Suara Naruto makin meninggi, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya pantulan balik suaranya—yang membuatnya kesal.

"Hinata!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| t b c |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: maaf ya update-nya lama ;_; lagi sibuk ngurusin ini-itu, semoga bisa dimaklumi. terima kasih banyak buat dukungannya, ya! aku seneng banget liat respon NHL begitu besar buat fic ini, bahkan sampe masuk nominasi IFA segala, alhamdulillah, makasih banyak ya kawan-kawan semua :") meski ini baru prolog, ternyata udah ada yang nominasiin, siapapun itu, aku benar-benar berterima kasih, lho! here, i give you my biggest thanks, dear! ;D sekali lagi, terima kasiiiih banget! rasanya ini multichap NH pertamaku dan ternyata dukungan yang kudapat sudah sebanyak ini, how i love you all X3 semoga aku tetap bisa membuat kalian puas dengan fanfic ini sampai chapter terakhirnya, ya :3

_biggest thanks to all who reviewed:_

_huddexxx69, uzumaki naryo, Lsamudraputra, MiMeNyan, Guest, Bunshin Anugrah ET, NaruGankster, YamiYugi No Kagami, hanazonorin444, Ritard. S. Quint, bohdong . palacio, Black market, Soputan, dewiekasari, naruhina . naruhina .35, Guest, Nimarmine, permen caca, Guest, pembaca fanfic, Hiraishin Kurosenkou Yuuta, kirei- neko, KA Jung Liu, mangetsuNaru, aizy . evilkyu, Chimunk, Karizta-chan, Guest, Guest._

terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
